Driver assistance may include any relief that is provided to a driver during driving that may enhance driver experience, with the aim of increasing driver safety and road safety. Driver assistance systems may be developed to assist the driver in controlling the vehicle. These systems are designed such that when the driver desires for a break or rest from driving, these systems engage full or partial control of the vehicle, thereby reducing risks and fatalities that may arise due to driver fatigue, for example. Furthermore, the driver assistance systems may assume automatic control of the vehicle, with minimal to no driver intervention offering some respite to the driver. This respite, even if it is for short periods of time, may aid in the driver getting some much needed rest, and thus enabling the driver to focus better on driving when the driver resumes manual control of the vehicle.